


Avengers High

by MakBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fluf, LGBT bullying, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Slash, Teenage Life, Thor is a bully, frostshield - Freeform, highschool, no powers, sciencebros, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are in a high school setting taking on teenage drama and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to Avengers High! We have many clubs and programs to make sure every student is comfortable and we encourage everyone to get along. Avengers High has a goal of Assemble as a team and defeat threats together.” Loki re-read that little statement over and over on the pamphlet to his new school every morning he woke up as he stared out the window to the grey tower with a big silver A in the corner of the building. Loki never wanted to move here, as teen wants to move, but Loki was happy and he was himself at his old school. He had friends and even a boyfriend but he had to leave to come to this hell hole all because his mother Frigga got a new job as the New York zoo’s new veterinarian. Loki didn’t mind she loved helping the animals he just wished that he could have stayed with his father so he could at least have finished school with his friends.  
“Loki, are you awake?!” Frigga stood at the bottom of the stairs and screamed up at Loki’s room. It was his first day and he was about to walk in the school just so he could rush thorugh and get to MIT.  
“Yes, mother I am awake.”  
“Then come downstairs and have something to eat before we leave!” Loki sighed and took one last glance at himself in the mirror and adjusted his obsidian medium length hair. Loki was wearing his favorite outfit which consisted of skinny black jeans with black combat boots and a forest green shirt. Loki grabbed his light brown satchel and walked down the white carpeted steps.  
“Must I eat? I am not feeling very hungry at the moment.” Frigga sighed and set down a plate with some toast and eggs in front of him along with a glass of milk.  
“Eat.” Loki obeyed his mother and ate a few bites of the eggs.  
“Are you excited about your first day?” Loki rolled his eyes in angst of the word first day.  
“Can I just go?” Frigga let Loki go to the school grounds and watched him walk across the street. Students were gathered in groups outside in the foyer. There was a boy with medium length blonde hair, and had a football that seemed to be glued to his hand while there was a girl curled up to the boy’s other arm. Loki continued walking and noticed another group of cheerleaders practicing two guys sitting at a computer studying, Maybe Loki would fit in there but he was not about to try. Loki was headed straight to the front office in the school when he was knocked to the ground.  
“Hey, sorry about that. I’m Bucky, nice to meet you.” Loki adjusted his satchel and shook the extended hand he was holding out.  
“Loki.” Bucky dusted of his red and blue letterman jacket off and motioned over one of his buddies.  
“Hey Buck, who’s this?” Loki looked up a little to see a short blonde haired boy who had the same jacket on Bucky did.  
“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers.” Loki shook Steve’s hand and saw a set of piercing blue eyes and a pure white smile facing him.  
“Loki, hi.”  
“Where are you headed?”  
“Um, the front office”  
“Well I need a tardy slip so I will see you later Buck, Follow me Loki.” Loki flipped his head to the side to move his hair out of his eyes. “Loki, where did you move here from?”  
“I moved here from California.”  
“California to New York? Must be a big change?”  
“Yeah, but only two years here and then I can move to MIT.”  
“Oh, you need to meet Tony and Clint. They are the head of anything dealing with technology here at school.” Loki and Steve walked past a few sets of black lockers and stopped at a glass room.  
“Front Office.”  
“Thanks.” Steve hit Loki on the back and walked off.  
“Was he flirting? No, can’t be.” Loki walked in the office with Steve’s words echoing in his head over and over. Loki finally had his schedule and red off the classes. Criminology, Science, Computer hacking, and Programming as his last class. Loki heard a loud bell ring and followed the room numbers to his class and walked in the room to see a bright red-headed girl, the Jock he saw outside, a boy with short black hair and glasses.  
“Welcome, I am Ms. Carter. Your teacher. Please take a seat next to Tony.” The teacher pointed to the boy who was sitting in front of the Jock and waved. Loki took his seat and blocked out the teacher, in fact he blocked out most of his classes that day except for his last two. Loki understood computers and enjoyed them, and computers was the only thing that didn’t change when everything around him did. When Loki finished the day he decided to search for his locker. 4476. The number repeated in his mind and he scoured the first floor.  
“Hey, Loki, Right?” He looked up and saw Steve walking towards him.  
“Yeah, hey.”  
“Need some help.” Steve offered and looked down at Loki’s paper.  
“Locker 4476 huh? That is right next to mine and Bucky’s lockers. Come on.” Steve turned around and Loki followed blindly. They walked in silence and Steve pointed to the locker with the same number.  
“Hey, I have to go to baseball practice but I will see ya around.” Steve walked away and Loki began to unlock the locker and load his class books into it. Loki loaded in the last book and started to place his schedule and the locker door suddenly crashed shut.  
“Look here guys, another geek for us to have fun with.” Loki ignored the jock and attempted to step past him.  
“Hey, You are going to listen to me while I talk to you.” There were five other jocks with him and surrounded Loki so he could not escape.  
“What’s your name puny?”  
“L..loki. Who are you?” The jock sensed a bit off attitude in Loki’s voice and slammed him against the lockers.  
“I am going to ask the questions but I’m Thor if you must know.” Loki clutched his satchel but one of the jocks knocked it out of his hands.  
“Hey! Thor?” The herd of Jocks turned to see Steve standing at the end of the hallway.  
“Get out of here Rogers, Go fuck your best friend Barnes.” Steve walked up to Thor and pushed him away.  
“Gay jokes don’t phase me you should know better.” Thor popped his letterman jacket and motioned the group of jocks to follow him.  
“Hey, you alright?” Loki picked up this things and shook his head as Steve opened his locker and grabbed his baseball mitt.  
“Can’t practice without this.” Steve shut his locker and began to walk off.  
“Hey, What did he mean when he told you to go fuck Barnes?”  
“Oh that, just something they try to phase me with. I am the only openly out kid in the entire school. However Bucky is straight and is trying to get a girlfriend so that wouldn’t quite work.” Steve laughed off the insult and left Loki in the hallway. As Loki started to leave he glanced into a couple of the rooms. Most were empty except for one which Loki heard a few sounds echoing from the room. He saw the bright red-headed girl and a guy holding up what seemed to be hitting pads. The girl did a series of moves hitting each of the pads and dodging every one that the boy threw at her. Loki rolled his eyes at such violence and walked to his home that was empty. Loki shrugged and ascended the stairs in his house. As soon as Loki entered his room he headed straight for his laptop and went online to his Facebook page. Loki noticed he had two new friend requests and about two messages. Loki opened up the requests and saw that Bucky and Steve had both sent him friend requests and accepted them both. Loki smiled at the thought of Steve as his friend and continued to clear his notifications. There was one from Phillip, his boyfriend that he left back in California and one from Steve already.  
“Hey babe, I hope you like this new school call me when you get out of class.” Loki opened up the chat window and clicked the camera button to video call him. The window went to full size and on the screen was some boy with ginger hair and bright green eyes.  
“Who are you?” “I am Phillip’s boyfriend? And you are?” Loki quickly shut the laptop and ran downstairs he texted his mom that he was going on a run and took off out the door. Loki had nowhere to go but he caught a glimpse of black cemented track and dashed toward it. Tears were streaming down his face and all he could think about and feel was his heartbreaking into a million pieces. Loki just ran, oblivious to all of his surroundings, it was just him and the blacktop. Meanwhile baseball practice had ended and Steve and Bucky were walking out of the locker room laughing. Steve wiped his face with a towel and saw the glimpse of Loki’s dark green shirt run past him.  
“Hey, isn’t that Loki? He should really sign up for track.” Bucky walked up to the fence with Steve.  
“Yeah, it is.” Steve set down his bag and towel.  
“Don’t wait up.” Bucky shook his head and walked off leaving Steve there. Steve saw Loki sit down under a tree that was planted beside the track for shade and decided to see what was up. Loki wiped the tears that were streaming down his face away and held his head down.  
“Loki! Hey!.” Loki looked up and attempted to seem cheerful when Steve sat down beside him.  
“You know you can run like hella fast right?” Loki laughed a little not knowing how fast he had ran.  
“What’s wrong?” Steve turned to face Loki.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, why have you been crying?” Loki wiped his face over and over again.  
“Is it that noticeable?” Steve smiled and wiped some dust off of his hands.  
“So you gonna tell me or do I have to find out myself?” Loki let out a deep sigh not knowing if he could make it through an explanation without crying again.  
“I was dating this idiot named Phillip back in California and when I got home I instantly video called him but when his camera came on it was the ugly ass ginger kid who said he was Phillip’s boyfriend. I just rushed out of my house not knowing what to do so I just ran.” Steve placed a hand on Loki’s knee.  
“I’m sorry, well he must be an idiot for cheating on you.” Loki smiled at Steve’s comment and looked into Steve’s icy blue eyes. Steve and Loki each stared into each other’s eyes and both felt the tension pulling them closer. Steve reached up and gently urged Loki’s face closer and gently kissed him. Loki and Steve held the kiss for a few seconds and they each set back a little. Loki was in shock and rushed off before Steve could stop him. Steve stood up off of the ground and watched Loki disappear over a hill that led up from the track. Steve ran and grabbed his things and rushed up the hill and looked all around. There was no sign of Loki and he felt a sense of nervousness rush through his whole body. Loki had rushed into his house and watched out the kitchen window as Steve searched and ran off out of sight. Loki breathed deeply for a few moments the suddenly remember he had accepted the friend request online and started to get all twitchy. That night Loki avoided Facebook at all costs not just because of Phillip but he had a feeling that Steve was going to message me. Loki stayed offline all night and stayed awake almost the entire night wondering about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had set an alarm on his phone to wake him up at seven A.M so he could possibly avoid Steve at all costs. Loki got dressed in his usual black skinny jeans paired with a Black Veil Brides tank top and some converse sneakers. Loki grabbed his headphones that were laying on his computer desk and plugged them into his phone which started blasting I’m not a Vampire by Falling in Reverse. He grabbed his satchel and rushed down the stairs to school. Loki walked out of his house without saying a word to his mom. Loki was cautious of everything when he stepped out of his door and decided to just ignore everything and go straight to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed his first period books along with a regular notebook. Loki lifted his satchel into his locker and unplugged his headphones, sticking them into his front pocket. Loki shut his locker door and leaned against it turning his phone on silent and began to look around letting out a deep breath.   
“Loki!” He looked up to see Steve rushing towards him. Part of Loki wanted to stay and confront Steve about yesterday but the closer Steve got to him the more he decided not to. Loki instantly took off down the hallway and quickly ducked into a room that was around the corner and held his breath. Steve ran by the room a short time later and Loki let out the breath he was holding.   
"Hey, your Loki right?" There were two people sitting at a sliver table with some chemicals spread neatly on the table.   
"Yeah. Who are you?" Loki walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
"Tony and Clint." Loki nodded at Clint while he watched Tony pour a hint of some green liquid. Loki read the labels that were taped on the beakers, test tubes, and the cylinders.   
"What are you doing here?" Tony set lifted up the glucose and measured out two grams.  
"We have been attempting to make what scientist calls a chemical traffic light. But we cannot seem to get the exact chemicals to react together." Loki watched Clint stir up the glucose until it dissolved within the hot water. Clint took the Sodium Hydroxide and poured it into the beaker till the liquid doubled in size. Tony and Clint put the rest of the ingredients into the beaker and the solution was a deep royal blue.   
"It is supposed to be changing to green then red and lastly yellow." Tony was getting frustrated and pushed up his sleeves.   
"If I may." Loki grabbed the alkaloid glucose and gently put a few drops into the beaker. Loki sat down on the silver stool and watched as the blue liquid changed to a bright green for a few moments then a deep blood red and lastly a lemon yellow, just as Tony described.   
"How did you know to do that?" Loki laughed a little hoping he was not be to standoffish. "At my school back in California our science club figured it out the same day that scientists announced it." Tony shared a glance with Clint and smiled.   
"Do you want to come join us every Tuesday and Friday morning before school?" Loki smiled and nodded at them both. Tony and Clint picked up their things. Loki followed Clint and Tony out of the room and decided to just go sit outside because there was about forty minutes left before school started. Loki took out his headphones and attached them to his phone. Loki went out the front doors and sat down under one of the few trees that were outside. Loki looked around at the scenery and started sketching the big tree I his notebook that he always carried. Loki drew the form of the tree along with the scratches that were in the bark. Loki shaded in the tree but soon got the sketchbook kicked out of his hand.   
"Is that your diary, nerd?" Loki just looked up at Thor who was towering above him.   
"It's my sketchbook because I'm an artist unlike you uncultured swine." Thor immediately grabbed Loki by the collar of his jacket and held him up against a tree.   
"What did you say to me?" Thor tightened his grip around Loki's collar.   
"Do you honestly think you can phase me? I've been bullied on my life I am used to jokes like you." Thor let go of the tight grip he had on Loki's collar and kicked his shin. Loki quickly fell to the ground in pain and closed his eyes preparing for the beating that was coming. As Thor was about to throw another punch Steve quickly tackled him to the ground.  
"How about instead of picking on a little person like Loki you pick on someone your own size." Steve set up brushing some dirt off of his letterman jacket while Thor met his gaze.  
"Oh so what you got a boyfriend to protect you?" Loki quickly gathered his things and ran off. Loki never liked violence and never fought back. While Steve and Thor battled out in the front yard of the school Loki quickly ran into his first class. Loki sat in the back of the class that day trying to avoid Thor at all costs. After first period ended they had a short break so Loki decided to go to his locker and get the rest of the supplies he needed for the school day out.   
"Loki I want to apologize for yesterday I might've came onto strong and I'm sorry." Loki closes the locker door and stared into Steve's icy blue eyes and smiles.   
"It's ok, I was a upset but that kiss did help me a little bit." Steve and Loki stood there in an uncomfortable silence until Bucky approached.   
“Hey Steve I really need your help I just screwed myself over."  
"Oh great what did you do now?" "I asked Natasha to the carnival this Wednesday and I was hoping to make it less awkward if it was a double date." Steve looked at Loki suggestively and shrugged.   
“Let me think about it." Bucky rushed off not getting an answer from Steve.  
"Do you like carnivals?"   
"Honestly I have never been to a carnival." Loki bit his lip in excitement that Steve was going to ask him out and easily hid it from Steve.  
“Want to go to the Carnival?”  
“Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.” The bell rang for class to start and the hallways cleared. Second, third and fourth all seemed to zip by within no time at all. Loki stopped at his locker after the last bell and put up his books while taking out his satchel. While Loki was packing some things into his bag there was a faint noise coming from down the hallway and he turned his head slightly to see Thor with a girl in a cheerleader outfit making out against the lockers and he gagged a little. Loki shut his locker and turned to see Bucky and Steve walking toward their lockers laughing.  
“Hey Loki, ya heading home?” “Yeah, I have some homework to get done.” Loki checked his bag and made sure he had everything before waving goodbye to Bucky and Steve.   
“Are you sure that you can go to the Carnival tomorrow night with your condition?” Steve took out a black little pouch and stuck it into his baseball bag.  
“Come on let’s go to practice.” Meanwhile Loki was sitting at his desk finishing up a coding for his class and looked out the window to see Steve running on the track and decided to join him. Steve rested on his knees for a few minutes catching his breath when he noticed a pair of black converses stop next him.   
“Tired?” Steve raised up and smile at Loki.   
“No just resting.” Loki shook his head at Steve and took off running. Steve ran after him for a couple of laps until his red watch beeped and he sat down under a tree. Loki was on the opposite side of the track and rushed over while Steve was digging in his bag. Steve took out the little black pouch he had stuck in his bag before practice and took out a needle. Loki sat down in front of Steve who stuck the little pouch back into the bag and flicked the needle a few times.  
“What’s that?” Steve rolled up his short sleeve and quickly took off the cap and stuck the needle into his outer upper arm. Steve winced a little at the feeling of the needle but let out a deep breath.   
“It’s insulin. I have type 1 diabetes.” Loki clicked his tongue and wiped some of his hair away from his face.   
“I’m sorry.” Steve rolled down his sleeve and shook his arm a little.  
“It’s ok, I only have to have three injections a day, if it was not for baseball, I would have about five to six.” Steve’s phone chimed and it was a text from his mom.   
“Hey, um, my ride’s here but talk to you later. Ok?” Loki nodded in agreement and walked up the hill with Steve.   
“Don’t forget to ask about the Carnival!” Steve said out of his car window. Loki waved him off and went into the house.  
“Hey there, sweetie, how was school?” Loki sat down in one of the wooden stools that was slid under the bar at the kitchen.  
“Good, I was wondering, there is a Carnival happening tomorrow night and some people invited me.”   
“Oh, well isn’t that sweet.”  
“Yeah, So can I go?”  
“Just call me when you arrive.” Loki smiled and dashed upstairs and logged onto Facebook to see he had three messages from Phillip which he instantly deleted, a few friend request from some people off of Steve’s friend list. Natasha, Pepper, Clint, Tony and some girl named Jane. Loki accepted Tony’s, Clint’s and Natasha’s but left the others pending, hopefully he would meet them soon. Loki closed his laptop and went downstairs to help his mom fix dinner and they ate. Loki didn’t return to his room till late and opened the laptop for some late night gaming. A little notification ding went off and Loki opened Facebook to see a message from Steve.   
“Hey, can you go?” Loki smiled that Steve seemed that excited about it and immediately replied.   
“Yes ;)”   
“Awesome. I was also going to say Bucky is going to pull away Natasha so they can have an actual personal date. So it will just be us. Is that ok?”   
“Yeah, that’s fine. lol.”   
“Well it’s late and I have an early practice, See you at school tomorrow, hun.”  
Loki didn’t know whether Steve meant to call him that because he considered them a couple or if he just called all of his friends that. Either way Loki was exacted and decided to play Batman Arhkam Asylum for a few hours. After a few hours of Loki playing the game he paused it and glance at the clock. 11:49. Loki shutdown the laptop and climbed into his bed to sleep. He was excited yet nervous about tomorrow. It was only his second day at a new school and already had a date. Loki went to sleep and did not worry about anything.


End file.
